


Belonging (Written for Something Like August)

by bellamyrose, pink_chicklet



Category: Popslash
Genre: Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_chicklet/pseuds/pink_chicklet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: This fic contains mentions of incest between brothers, both as adults. If this squicks you, please don't flame us if you read it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging (Written for Something Like August)

Lance sighed with relief as he let himself into the hotel room he was sharing with JC. The rest of the guys were going out clubbing with the guys in 98 degrees and JC had told him not to expect him back tonight. He laughed as he shook his head. Josh saw more action than anyone he'd ever met.  
  
The photo shoot had gone well. It had been great to meet Nick, Drew, Justin and Jeff. Unlike Backstreet, there wasn't any hostility, just respect and friendship. He'd been posed between Nick and Justin, Nick shirtless to show off his muscular chest. Nick had leaned on him, the warmth of his skin seeping through Lance's shirt. He had no idea how he had kept from squirming when Nick's hand found his ass and then pinched it hard! He had murmured a prayer of thanks that they wore such baggy pants because his blood had rushed to his crotch.  
  
He'd smiled and said his goodbyes as soon as he could. Then, he'd gone back to his hotel room and taken a long, cold shower as he tried to remind himself of all of the reasons why he needed to remain closeted: his career, the other guys, their careers, his family.  
  
Lance got out of the shower, shivering, as he dried himself off. He laughed, thinking of the look that Joey would give him if he told him that he'd felt Nick's hand rubbing his ass and then he'd gotten goosed!  
  
  
"Well, well, well. Look what I found." Nick smirked from the open door, hands braced on the framing. He glanced back over his shoulder. "you should come see this, Drew. There's a wet, naked Bass in the bathroom."  
  
Drew's grinning face appeared under Nick's arm. "Oh, yes. Very nice. D'ya think we should try to catch him and take him home or would he be a catch and release? "  
  
Nick's smile grew wider. "Oh, I think he's a keeper." He stepped in closer and rubbed a hand over Lance's shoulder and down his arm. "Definitely a keeper. We'll take this one home to mom."  
  
Drew smiled, and propped against the door frame. He scratched his chin as he looked Lance over. "What kind of bait should we use?" he asked, stepping farther into the room. "He doesn't look like he'd like corn or liver. Maybe we should tempt him with a worm."  
  
Lance's eyes grew big as he heard the two very distinct voices. He wrapped his towel around himself and crossed his arms, trying to shrug off Nick's caress. "Somehow, I don't think your Mom would be glad to see me. I think she's expecting you to bring home a blonde woman, not a guy."  
  
He swallowed hard, trying not to stare at Drew, leaning so sexily against the door frame. "I may be a Bass, but I'm not a fish. I don't need bait or to be caught." His cheeks flushed as he felt his blood start to flow south toward his eager dick. Think unsexy thoughts. Great Aunt Ethel in a swim suit. Lou in a speedo... Being sandwiched between Nick and Drew, having all sorts of sexy things happening, being taught more than he'd ever dared to imagine... It was all he could do not to release the moan that was echoing through his brain like a freight train.  
  
"Hmmm, it doesn't sound like our Bass is very happy with us right now." Drew said, stepping back out of the doorway. "C'mon, Nick. I can tell when we're not wanted."  
  
"Aww, that's no fun. I just wanted to play with him a little," Nick stuck out his lip and pouted. "I'll return him just like I found him..... Well, no, maybe not just like I found him."  
  
"He said he didn't want to be caught, Nick." Drew stepped back in and grabbed his brother's arm to pull him out of the bathroom. "C'mon, lets let him finish and maybe he'll let us hang out for a while."  
  
"But, Drew. Look," Nick pulled Drew to a stop at the doorway and pointed at the towel Lance had wrapped around his waist. "He's getting hard."  
  
"He is, isn't he," Drew stared. "He said no, though, and we have to respect that."  
  
"What if he's just playing hard to get?" Nick asked, scrunching his face up while trying to get the towel to drop with his mind. "I don't think he's as opposed to the idea as he'd like us to think."  
  
"Maybe not," Drew paused, still looking at Lance, but covering Nick's eyes with his hand, "but it's not up to us to decide that. It has to be his choice."  
  
Lance licked his lips and felt like he was in the Twilight Zone or something. He struggled to find something to say, not wanting them to leave, but not sure what they were actually offering. "Um, not that this isn't an interesting conversation, but how'd y'all get in here? I know I locked the door..." His voice trailed off as he realized how high his voice had gotten and how hard his dick now was.   
  
He sighed as he realized how young and inexperienced he was and how dumb his words sounded to his own ears. Once again, he felt his blush and, at that moment, his towel came undone and fell to the floor.  
  
Drew let his hands slip from Nick's face as the fabric puddled on the tile at Lance's feet. His heartbeat sped up as he looked again, nothing covering the man in front of him. He could feel himself harden, and reached down to adjust himself. So hard, so gorgeous.  
  
Nick didn't waste any time looking once he could see again. He stepped in closer to Lance and pulled the shower warmed body to his chest. The thin tank top he was wearing didn't alter the feel of the soft skin against him much, and he moaned softly before ducking his head down, licking at a stray droplet of water on Lance's neck.  
  
Drew cleared his throat, tearing his gaze away from forbidden territory and up to Lance's face. "We, uh, we got JC to give us the key. Nick told him we were gonna come hang out with you and watch movies."  
  
Lance wanted to sink into the floor. Two hot guys and his towel came undone, showing off everything that God had given him. His head arched back as he felt Nick's tongue licking his neck. "Mmmmm. He must have thought I'd be lonely here, all by myself. Josh keeps trying to get me to go out and pick up a nice girl." His chuckle turned into a moan as his eyes met Drew's and saw the hunger there. "I just keep telling him I'm not looking for that."  
  
Nick stepped behind Lance, dropped his arms and tightened his hands on Lance's waist. "What, exactly, are you looking for then, hmm? You want someone to make you scream?" Smiling at the deepened blush that his soft words caused, Nick raised his eyes to look at Drew. "Are you coming over or are you just gonna stand there?"  
  
"Oh, I'm coming." Drew stepped closer and teased a fingertip down Lance's chest, smiling at the goosebumps that his touch raised. He raised a gentle hand to Lance's face and tilted his own until their eyes met again. "Are you sure you want to this? We can stop if you're not."  
  
"He wants it, Drew. See," Nick said, smoothing his palms down Lance's thighs and then bringing them back up, fingertips tangling in the short curls surrounding Lance's still hard dick. Nick smiled at the twitches it gave when his touch came close to the base. "Stop making him nervous."  
  
Drew smiled at Lance, and then up at his brother. "If we're gonna do this, we need to get out of the bathroom. I want some room to spread him out and touch him all over."  
  
Lance's head fell back against Nick's chest as a low, throaty moan escaped his lips. "I'm not supposed to, so many reasons why, but, damn, you two make me want..." His voice trailed off as he felt Nick's touch, heard their seductive voices and promises. This was better than the fantasies he'd had of them, the ones that left him gasping as he came hard.  
  
"Yes," he murmured, his voice barely a whisper. "Want this, want you both so damned much..." His body shivered at the closeness, trying to process it all. "Whatever you want. Please..."  
  
Drew closed his eyes, and took a deep breath before opening them again. Lance begging was almost enough to make him want to come right now, but he fought it. Wrapping his fingers around Lance's arm and tugging him, and in turn, Nick as well, toward the bedroom. Crossing the threshold, he let Lance go and pulled his shirt off his head.  
  
Nick followed when Lance was pulled, smiling all the way. When Drew took off his shirt, he finally released his hold on Lance and started getting rid of his own clothing. Tossing his tank top on the floor behind him, and putting his fingers on the button of his jeans, he walked in front of Lance. "On or off?" he asked, framing his erection in the space between his hands.  
  
Drew didn't even bother to ask, unsnapping all his buttons and letting his jeans drop to the floor. Clad in only navy boxer briefs that cupped him in all the right places and accentuated the fact that he was hard, he took position behind Lance, pressing close so the younger man could feel him.  
  
Lance couldn't stop staring at them, his eyes widening as they began to strip. It had to be illegal to have jeans so tight and worn, faded in just the right places. He licked his lips and swallowed hard, trying to make his voice work. "So damned sexy, the two of you," he murmured, his voice low and raspy. "Off, please. Fuck, you both deserve better than a virgin that hasn't done more than kiss..." His voice wavered for a moment and then broke off, as he flushed and felt even more naked than he had a moment ago. It was a good thing that Drew was behind him, pressing his erection against his ass, or he might have tried to make a run for it.  
  
Nick unbuttoned, unzipped and pulled the flaps apart before stepping back against Lance, letting the loose fabric brush against his stomach. He raised a gentle hand and tilted Lance's face up to his. "A virgin? Hell, I thought, well, we both thought that you'd done this before. No worries though, babe. We'll make it good for you." He dropped his hand to Lance's shoulder and placed a gentle kiss on the swollen pink lips.   
  
Drew smiled and ran his tongue up Lance's spine, sucking lightly on each vertebrae as it swept under his tongue. He wrapped his arms around Lance's waist and held him, sensing the tightness in the muscles from his embarrassing revelation. "Yeah, don't worry. We've all been there at some time or another. I look at it this way, you have to start somewhere." With a ragged groan, he tightened his arms. "So hot, so sexy. I can't wait to feel all of you."  
  
Lance returned the kiss, parting his lips as he felt Drew licking his way up his spine, heard their sexy promises and slowly began to relax. He wanted this and they wanted him. They'd teach him the way they liked to be touched and he'd be such a good student...  
  
He tentatively licked the seam of Nick's lips, as one of his hands reached behind him and found Drew's hat. He threw it somewhere behind him and his fingers caressed the dark strands. In the back of his mind, one thing keeps swirling: they want to keep him?  
  
Drew shivered as Lance ran his fingers through his hair. Loosening his grip, he stroked his hands all over Lance's chest and stomach, avoiding the erection that was being pressed against Nick. Remembering his own first time, he recalled how hot it had been and how hard it had been to keep his control once he was naked. Resolving to do all he could to make Lance last until he was desperate, Drew pulled his hips back a bit. With one person, it had been extreme, but Lance had two lovers for his first time, so Drew was pretty sure if they didn't slow down a little, he wouldn't last. Noting that Nick was still kissing Lance, he decided to do something they normally kept private. He removed his hand from Lance's chest and reached for his brother, sharply twisting a nipple to get his attention.  
  
Nick looked up, pulling his lips away from Lance, desire flashing in his eyes. "Drew?" he questioned softly.  
  
Drew moved his fingers gently over the now swollen nub. "We need to slow down, or he won't last. Remember me telling you about my first time?"  
  
Nick nodded, recalling vividly the way Drew had looked so debauched when he'd come home from Jeff's. He'd sent his little brother off to his best friend as soon as he'd found out that Drew was still a virgin. He remembered wanting to nibble at the kiss-swollen lips while Drew was talking but had still managed to remember every single word that Drew had spoken that night. Jeff had told him later that they'd had to take several breaks because Drew was too close to orgasm soon after they'd started. Shaking his head softly to clear the memories, he took half a step back from Lance.  
  
"You don't think we need to get him off first, do you?" Nick asked, looking down into Lance's light green eyes, and seeing his own desire reflected there.  
  
"That's up to him," Drew said, biting gently into the soft skin of Lance's shoulder. "What do you think, Lance. If we get you off now, can you go again?"  
  
Lance gasped at the feel of Drew's teeth in his shoulder, his head falling back, exposing his neck. "Yeah," he said softly, his eyes starting to glaze. "I could go again, especially with such good reasons to."  
  
He could feel the heat between the three of them and knowing that they not only desired him but each other as well had him reaching out to pull them both closer. "God, the two of you are so fucking hot. Please..."  
  
Drew smiled and sank his teeth in a bit harder, not hard enough to bruise, but deep enough that Lance would feel it until they were finished, before moving up to the gorgeous neck so elegantly displayed. "Bed , Nick, and get those pants off while you're at it."  
  
Nick bit his lip, stifling a groan, and stepped back to help his jeans fall to the floor. They were worn, but tight and sometimes he had to wiggle out of them, instead of just letting them drop. No underwear, there was no way to put them on with the jeans as snug as they were. Nick sighed and hooked his thumbs into the waist to start shimmying them off. When he got them down to his thighs, Nick sat down on the bed, shivering as his bare ass touched the cool cotton sheets and motioned for Lance to come closer. He raised an eyebrow at Drew in question and the answering nod he got made him smile. "Come over here and let me taste you."  
  
Drew smiled at the sex in his older brother's voice, and gently urged Lance over to him. Gripping the elastic waist of his boxers, he slowly pulled them down, moving his hands to the front to avoid catching his dick on the fabric. Picking his feet up and out of the small pile of cotton once it fell was hard, his sense of balance was slightly off from the heat of the moment and the intoxicating taste of Lance's skin.  
  
Lance moved shakily over to Nick, his shoulder pulsing from Drew's bite, hypnotized by the heat in those blue eyes. The air was heavy, full of anticipation and lust. God, he wanted them and he hoped that they were offering more than one night. He moved into the v of Nick's legs and his eyes drifted closed as he felt the warmth of Nick's breath on his bare cock. His hands sank into Nick's dark hair as he tried to relax, suddenly nervous again.  
  
"I'm here," he said softly, feeling a bit foolish. Lance's eyes opened as he stared at Nick's erection, swallowing hard. "God, you're beautiful," he blurted out, flushing an even brighter shade of red.  
  
Nick ducked his head, blushing at the awe in Lance's voice. Looking back up, he decided to stop teasing and get on with it. They had the rest of the night, but he would be damned if he caused Lance to not enjoy himself. Using one hand, he touched Lance for the first time, getting him into position for what was to come. Swallowing once to loosen his throat, he opened his mouth and capped it over the end of Lance's straining erection, flicking his tongue gently along the scar. Taking a bit more, he moistened the length as best he could before pulling back to do so again. When Lance's dick was slippery with his saliva and was twitching in his mouth, he pulled back and almost off. Wrapping his hands around Lance's knees, he leaned forward again, capping his lips on the head, hollowing his cheeks and taking Lance as deep as he could.  
  
  
Drew moved closer to get a better view. Nick's cocksucker mouth looked obscene wrapped around Lance's dick like that, which really wasn't a surprise. After seeing it wrapped around his own, and feeling it, he knew Nick had been given that mouth and those lips for that very reason. Gripping his erection to keep from walking on over and asking for Nick to suck him too, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Stepping back behind Lance and propping his chin on the pale shoulder, Drew brought his hands back up to Lance's chest, gently rubbing and stroking across nipples that were already beaded into peaks. "So fucking hot," he whispered, nibbling gently at Lance's earlobe. "He looks good like that, doesn't he?"  
  
Lance moaned as he felt the warm, wet suction of Nick's mouth. It was even better than he'd imagined, the feel of Nick's arms wrapped around his knees steadying him and keeping him upright. Then, he felt Drew's hands playing with his nipples, adding to the pleasure he was already feeling. He fought the urge to fuck Nick's mouth, leaning back into Drew. "Yes," he murmured, "Looks fucking amazing. Like a wet dream come true."  
  
Swallowing hard, his body began to shake as he let more of his weight rest on Drew. "Close, Nick. So damned close..." A warning was good, in case Nick wanted to pull off. He bit his lower lip as he tried to pull back, Nick's mouth following him.  
  
Hearing Lance's warning, Nick moaned and sucked harder, swallowing on each down stroke. Moving his right hand from Lance's knee down, he pushed his own erection down into the sheet, the coolness staving off the need to come now, now, now.  
  
"Fuck his mouth, Lance," Drew whispered, tweaking Lance's nipples. "He likes it when you do."  
  
Nick groaned when he heard his brother's soft words, and he moved his hand back to Lance, holding on tighter. If Lance was going to thrust into his mouth, there was no need in holding himself down. He would come as soon as Lance did.  
  
Lance gasped as he felt Drew's touch get sharper, felt the pleasure level soar higher. "Fuck..." His hips started to move, thrusting into Nick's mouth, his dick twitching as he felt Nick suck harder, taking him deeper. He wanted to last longer and experience more, but then he was thrusting wildly, spilling into Nick's mouth as his eyes closed and his body shuddered. His teeth cut into his lower lip as he tried to muffle his scream of pleasure.  
  
Feeling the pulses hit his tongue, Nick lost control, spilling onto the white cotton sheets without being touched, and swallowing around Lance as the last spurt was emptied into his mouth. Pulling back, he licked Lance gently to make sure hadn't missed any, and then looked down at himself. "Fuck, I really didn't want to do that right now."  
  
Drew laughed softly, smiling down at his brother and thrusting his hips softly against Lance. "You're just pissed cause I'll be getting in this ass first."  
  
Nick looked back up, smiled and licked his lips. "Yeah, well. I'm sure there will be other chances. Hopefully, Lance will agree to see us again after this."  
  
"Maybe he will. C'mon, Lance. Let's get you up on the bed now, before you fall." Drew pushed him gently until he fell, half on top of Nick, who shifted over out of the way and finished taking off his jeans. "Get on up there and get comfortable. I'll be right back."  
  
Nick came back to lay on the bed next to Lance, stroking his face and neck. He knew Drew had gone to get the lube and condoms from his jeans, but was trying to distract Lance in case he got nervous about actually seeing them and knowing what they would be used for."  
  
Lance slowly came out of his sex-induced stupor and looked at Nick, confused. "Did I hear you two right? Were you bickering about who got to take my virginity?" Then, the second part of their conversation hit him and made him remember the flirting in the bathroom. "You were serious about keeping me?" He tried to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice as he leaned into Nick's touch, making deep and happy noises.  
  
He made himself more comfortable on the large bed, waiting for Drew to return as he watched Nick, trying to understand what was being offered to him.  
  
Nick smiled, feeling the vibrations from the noises traveling up the arm on Lance's chest. "Well, yeah. It is an honor, you know? I mean, you'll always love your first, even if it's only a little bit. And you never forget them." He pulled back a little to look into Lance's eyes. "As for keeping you, yeah, we'd discussed that too. I wasn't just playing around when I mentioned taking you home to mom. She'd love to have another son to spoil, since neither of us are planning on bringing home any icky girls." Nick grinned to show that he was somewhat joking, and looked up as Drew approached the bed.  
  
Smiling down at his brother and his soon to be lover, Drew placed the lube and condoms on the bedside table. Not too far to get to when needed, but still far enough away to give him some cool down time before the main event. He rubbed his hand down Nick's arm before leaning in and kissing his brother softly. Nick moaned and opened his mouth, letting Lance see the flashes of tongue as they kissed. Drew broke away, before crawling over Nick and positioning himself above Lance. Dropping his gaze to Lance's body, he grinned. He was planning to make this a night Lance would never forget. Placing one hand on the pillow by Lance's head, Drew smiled and leaned in for a kiss, teasing Lance's lips softly with quick flicks of his tongue. When Lance opened beneath him, he increased the pressure, dropping his upper body weight down to rest on his forearm and rubbing his erection in the hollow of Lance's hip.   
  
Lance watched as Drew and Nick kissed, the flashes of tongue causing his dick to perk up. Then, it was his turn and the feel of Drew's lips on his, that tongue teasing him, had him parting his lips eagerly. Their tongues tangled as he tasted Drew for the first time, moaning as he felt Drew's hardness rubbing against him. He wanted this so badly, wanted Drew and Nick, wanted to be part of what they shared. He felt giddy as Nick's words floated around in his pleasure filled haze, his hips canting upward so his hardening dick could get the friction it was begging for.  
  
They broke apart to breathe and Lance stared up into Drew's hazel eyes. He'd never be able to forget either of them, hell, he was already sliding into being in love with them. The crush he'd had before the photo shoot was blossoming into something so real and huge that it would have been terrifying if they hadn't talked about keeping him. "Please," he murmured, his voice husky and deep, "More, please. God, you both make me want so much..."   
  
Pulling back from the kiss, Drew smiles down at Lance. "Yeah, yeah, I'll give you what you want baby." Ducking his head again, he begins trailing kisses down Lance's body to his waist, stopping every now and then when he finds a sensitive spot. Lance's breathing quickens when he finds those areas, and Drew grins, lips curving against the soft skin.  
  
Nick rolled to his stomach, watching them, seeing every kiss as it was ghosted across Lance's body, and every shudder that went through Lance at the sensation. He could feel himself start to harden again, but knew that he had to give Drew this chance. He'd taught his brother well, and it was time to let him show off his tricks.  
  
Drew moved back to cover Lance again, kissing him deeply and sliding his thigh between Lance's. The heat and passion coming from him was incredible, and if Drew could have gotten away with it, he'd have gone to take a cold shower to calm down. Raising himself back up to look at Lance, he smiled to reassure and dropped his head. "Can I touch you now and start getting you ready for me?"  
  
The kisses were more than he'd expected, Drew learning his body and seeking out his responses. This was more than just fucking, there was such tenderness there that it took Lance's breath away. He looked up at Drew through his eyelashes and smiled shyly, trying not to arch up into Drew, to rub his aching cock against the thigh that was right there, and failed, his body taking over as he begged wordlessly. Swallowing hard, he murmured, "Please, Drew. I need you inside of me, please..."  
  
Hesitantly, Lance reached out to Nick, his fingers searching for his other lover. "So much more than I expected, Nick. Need you to touch me, help me. Please, Nicky. Please..."  
  
Nick heard the pleading in Lance's voice and smiled. If Lance wanted it that bad, there was really no way they could make it bad for him. He'd already gotten off once, but was feeling good. He turned over and grabbed the lube, putting it beside him to start the tube warming, getting it close for when Drew was ready for it. Tossing a couple of condoms next to him as well, he turned back over to face Lance, keeping some space between them to give Drew room to work. He scratched his fingernails lightly up and down Lance's chest, making him arch into the touch.  
  
Drew pulled his gaze from the enchanting green eyes that seemed to bore into his soul, and looked at Nick's hand on Lance. He smiled, knowing that his brother would help him make Lance feel good. Looking over, he noticed the lube warming along Nick's chest. Reaching out to grab it, he ducked his head to kiss Lance again, trying to distract him a bit from what was coming. Flipping the cap on the tube, he left it laying on the bed next to Lance's thigh, and drew back from the kiss, nipping gently at the soft lips as he left them. Using his teeth, he scraped down Lance's chest, making his way down to his waist, pausing to plant a gentle kiss at the crease of thigh.  
  
Reaching over to grab the lube, Drew squeezed a small amount out on his finger, and got back into position, spreading Lance's thighs farther so he'd have room to move. "Just one right now, okay? We're gonna take this slow."  
  
Lance looked up at Drew and nodded slowly. He watched Drew's every move, swallowing hard as he felt the tip of the older man's finger touch his skin. "Alright, Drew." It was hard not to clench and tense up. He'd never tried to find his prostate, just concentrated on his cock and balls. "I trust you, Drew."  
  
Drew smiled, brushing a dry finger against Lance's hole, watching as it flexed open and closed. With his hand on Lance's thigh, Drew could feel that his muscles were tight from nerves, and he knew that if he tried to make love to him like this, it wouldn't be as pleasurable as it could be. Looking up at Lance's face, he smiled and wiped his finger off on the side of the bed. "Turn over, baby. I'm gonna make you feel so good."  
  
Nick looked down at his brother, shocked. "You're going to rim him?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Drew said, leering. "He's too tense, and it will help relax him and loosen him up for me. Plus, I want to taste him, see if he's as sweet as he looks."  
  
Lance shivered as he hurried to do as Drew asked. He moaned as his hard cock brushed against the sheets. "Sweet?" he drawled, his voice shaking slightly as he looked over his shoulder at Drew. "I think the last person that called me sweet was my Great Aunt Ethel and she pinched my cheeks as she said it. I usually get effeminate, girly, stubborn, business-minded and opinionated, though. Just ask Justin or Joey."  
  
Drew looked back up at Lance and propped himself up on his forearms. . "Yeah, sweet. You still have that innocent look, the one that just.."  
  
Nick interrupts, raising his upper body to his elbow and looking over, fingers still lightly scratching along Lance's upper body. "Yeah, it's like the fame hasn't tainted you yet. You're still a momma's boy from Mississippi, and you're not trying to be something you aren't."  
  
"But," Drew broke in, smirking softly, "we're not saying you aren't those other things too, stubborn and opinionated for sure." He laughed quietly before continuing, spreading Lance's thighs as he spoke. "It just isn't as obvious as the sweetness that you show. Now, weren't we about to get to something more interesting than talking?"  
  
Lance smiled shyly as he nodded. "Thank you," he said softly, "Hope I never try to be something I'm not." He swallowed hard as Drew spread his thighs further apart. "Um, yeah, but we can talk later? I'd like to get to know more about you two, especially if you're talking about keeping me..." He blushed even as he arched up toward Nick's fingers.  
  
Nick smiles gently at Lance, and smooths his palm down the lightly tanned back. "Just keep being how you are now, baby. I just don't want to see you hurt yourself trying to pretend." He looks down at Drew, sees that he's about to get started and looks back up at Lance. "We're gonna keep you, if you'll let us. That's the plan, anyway."  
  
Drew smiles at his brother's words and looks down, admiring Lance's ass. It's a very nice sight, and he really wants to bury his tongue between the cheeks and not come out for a while. He looks over at Nick to see if he's looking too, but his brother's attention is on Lance and right now that's where it needs to be. Maybe Nick concentrating on him will help Lance relax easier. Placing his thumbs along the edges, he pulls the firm globes apart and just stops, mouth watering. Taking a deep breath, he lowers his head and starts to rim Lance. Teasing flicks of his tongue followed by long slow licks from the bottom of Lance's balls almost to the top of his crack, before returning to repeat the process.  
  
Lance's smile grew larger as he turned to look at Nick. "I've never had anyone call me that before. I like it. It's hard being me, when everyone is trying to get me to be more like Justin or Josh..." His voice trailed off as his eyes widened, feeling Drew's tongue teasing and arousing him. He licked his swollen lips as he shifted, trying to get more contact with Drew, unable to stop the sounds of pleasure that he was making.  
  
Nick watched the expression on Lance's face change from happy to very pleased and heard his words go from coherent into sexy moans and rumbles. He'd been in the same position, felt Drew's tongue there himself, so he knew how hard it was to stay aware of what was going on while it was happening. Continuing the soothing touches up and down Lance's back, he looks down, watching the flex and shift of Drew's muscles as he shifts to a more comfortable position. He feels his dick harden further, and sighs. It will be a while before he's totally ready to go again, but it's nice to know that he'll be able to go again sometime before the night is over. Anticipation is a good thing, he thinks.  
  
Drew ducks his head and blushes, because yeah, he knows how good this feels. He can tell by the way Lance is moving against his tongue that he's liking it too, but the porn voice wasn't expected. Lance does have the bass voice of his group, though, so of course he'd sound good, but Drew wasn't expecting it to sound that hot, all breathless moans and grunts. He tightened his grip on Lance's hips, holding him down to the bed, and delved deeper, pointing the tip of his tongue and thrusting it in and out a few times. The heat and grip of Lance's ass is incredible and he really doesn't want to stop, not that he's planning to anytime soon. He's been trying to keep from rubbing his own erection against the bed because he really wants to be inside Lance when he comes, but with the sounds the younger man is making, he's not sure if he'll make it or not.  
  
Lance moaned and writhed, feeling the friction of his aching cock against the cool sheets. He tried relax his muscles and move so that Drew's tongue could sink further into him. He couldn't stop the pleasure-filled growls, moans and the incoherent begging that were coming from his throat and steadily growing louder. The feel of Drew's fingers biting into his hips as Nicky kept stroking his back had him grabbing onto the pillow, searching for something to hold onto as the pleasure built.  
  
Pulling back from his feast, Drew looked down. Lance was ready for him, the muscle was loosened, wet and flexing as if it wanted his tongue back. He'd do it too, if his tongue didn't already feel like it would fall off. Lance clenching around him had given it a workout, and it was getting sore. If it weren't for that, he'd keep rimming for hours, just to get Lance to make those noises some more. With a sigh, he sat up on his knees and looked at Lance spread out and waiting for more. Leaning over, he tapped Nick on the thigh to get his attention.  
  
"Scoot over here, and help him up over you. Let him use you to lay on and rub against while I start getting him ready."  
  
Smiling at his brothers words, Nick did as he was told, halting his gentle strokes. He tugged lightly to get the pillow from Lance's arms and gripped his arm gently to coax him over. He had a feeling his baby brother was about to show Lance all the tricks he'd learned over the years. With a smug grin, he got Lance settled firmly across his chest, closing his legs together and forcing Lance's thighs apart, spreading him open for Drew. He moaned when his hard-on brushed against the tender skin of Lance's stomach, and thrust up a few times to feel the friction.  
  
Lance let Nick position him the way he and Drew wanted, trusting them completely. He was panting, trying to catch his breath, as he felt Nick's cock rubbing against him, so wet and hard. His hand reached between their bodies and wrapped around Nick's erection, his thumb teasing the head, rubbing the slit as he spread the drop of precum over the head and shaft. Slowly, he began to slide his hand up and down, tightening occasionally, trying different things to learn what made Nick's pulse race faster, made him harden further. Unable to stop himself, he moved so that he was on top of Nick, his lips pressing gently against Nick's before parting, his tongue licking at the seam, begging for entrance. Lance rubbed their cocks together in his hand, shivering at the friction.  
  
Nick gasped loudly when he felt Lance's fingers curl around his dick. He'd already come once and until he'd felt Lance touch him, hadn't been sure he'd be able to go for two. With the first squeeze of Lance''s hand around him though, he could feel the tingle start slowly, somewhere deep inside. Not wanting it to be over just yet, he put his own hand over Lance's to keep him from speeding up. He spoke softly against Lance's lips, "Fuck, Drew. You're gonna have to hurry, man. I'm not gonna last long like this.", before returning the kiss.  
  
"Oh really. We'll just have to see about that, then, won't we." With those words, Drew leaned in again, spreading Lance open and tasting Lance's hole with his tongue. He wasn't teasing at all this time, short, hard stabs to get Lance panting for something bigger, harder and stronger. When Lance began pushing against his face, Drew pulled back, reaching beside him to grab the lube where it had rolled. Squirting a small amount on his finger, he started rubbing around Lance's hole, dipping in slightly when the muscle flexed open for him. He placed a hand on Lance's hip to keep him from pushing back too far, and slid his finger deeper, coating the inside of his ass with the lube. Lance was taking one finger easily, so he pulled it back out, lubed up another and started pressing two inside. Curving his fingers downward, he rubbed across the swollen prostate a few times, before straightening them out and scissoring them, loosening the tight muscles more.  
  
Lance smiled against Nick's mouth as his tongue pushed inside, tangling with Nick's as his other hand played with the older man's dark hair. His moan was barely audible when Drew found his prostate, the sound muffled by Nick's mouth. His hand squeezed their cocks a bit harder, Nick's hand on his not letting him speed up. The needy sounds he made when Drew removed his finger had him blushing, but then he was being stretched again, another finger added to the mix and he writhed against Nick, his body relaxing with the pleasure both brothers were providing him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered he couldn't mark Nick, being that his lover was shirtless so often. He pulled back to catch his breath, his green eyes begging. "Mark me, Nicky. Please..."  
  
"Yeah, mark him, Nick." Drew thrust his fingers a little deeper for a few more strokes, before pulling them out, adding more lube and pushing back in with three. "Give him something to remind him of who he belongs to."  
  
Nick groaned at his brother's words, and looked up at Lance's body, deciding where he wanted to stake his claim. It couldn't be somewhere too obvious, as Lance would be having photo-shoots as well. Unlike his own group, though, NSYNC tended to actually wear clothes while they were being photographed. He rubbed a thumb over Lance's chest, right below his left nipple and smiled. "I think I'll put it right here. One of them anyway."  
  
Lance shivered in anticipation as Nick rubbed his chest. He barely managed to keep from begging, his ass pushing back to meet Drew's fingers. The thought of being able to touch the marks Nick would give him, pressing on them and have a reminder of belonging to them when he was on the road and far away, had him moaning and grinding against Nick. "Mmmmm. Sounds good to me. It's not like I'm shirtless all of the time like Justin or Josh. It'll be so damned hot to be able to have reminders of you while I'm away from you both."  
  
"Yeah, right there, then." Nick slid his body down, so he could get his mouth on the spot he'd been rubbing with his thumb. He placed his mouth over the warm skin, licked over it, bit down gently and began to suck, feeling the heat from the blood rushing to the surface. Rubbing his tongue over the skin sucked into his mouth, Nick reached for Lance again. Wrapping his fingers around his dick, Nick stroked him while he made a large love bite onto the area. Finally pulling his mouth away from the bruised skin, Nick gripped Lance's dick harder and lowered his voice to a sexy growl. "This spot is mine. No one else gets to touch it."  
  
Drew had shifted back when Nick slid down to make his mark, but as soon as his brother was finished, he took his place again. Slicking another finger, he slid it into Lance as well on the next stroke. The tightness and heat was incredible and Drew couldn't wait to slide inside. Lance took three fingers easily, pushing back against the next few thrusts, as if trying to get more. Drew groaned, and pulled his fingers free. He leaned over to retrieve the condoms from the table and to give himself a few seconds to get over the need to come immediately. When the urgency had diminished, he opened the foil square and smoothly unrolled the latex onto himself. Gripping the base of his dick in one hand and Lance's hip with the other, he gently rubbed the head of his dick against the pulsing hole he'd just prepared. With short, gentle thrusts, he began easing his way inside.  
  
Lance gasped at the slow push of Drew's cock, the burn and slight pain stealing his breath. The possessive tone and hard grip that Nick was using had him nodding frantically. He had never understood how anyone could say that anything hurt so good or enjoy pain, but he could feel himself starting to understand. "Yes," he murmured, looking down at Nick through his eyelashes, "All for you and Drew, for as long as you'll have me." The heated look on Nick's face had a slow, shy smile curving his lips as he finished the sentence in his head: I have no idea why you both want someone like me, but I'm going to enjoy it while it lasts.  
  
He tried to relax as much as possible to ease Drew's entry. It felt absolutely incredible and then, Drew hit his prostate and Lance saw stars, rainbow ones, dancing in front of him. Pushing back to meet Drew, his lips found Nick's in a passionate kiss, all tongue and teeth, as he moved in Nick's hand. "Fuck!" he gasped as the kiss broke off. "God, please..."  
  
Nick returned the kiss, sucking and biting at Lance's lips, while speeding his strokes. He raised up on one elbow, never loosening his grip on Lance and looked up at his brother. Noting the slide of muscle under skin and the sweat that was coming up on his body, not to mention the 'gonna come soon' look on Drew's face. He thrust into Lance's hand trying to get more friction on his own cock and then moved his own hand to cover his brother's, lacing their fingers together.  
  
"Fuck, yeah," Drew groaned, gripping both of Lance's hips to drive himself deeper. The clenching muscles tightening around him on every thrust felt wonderful and he dug his fingers in, leaving finger-shaped bruises along the pale skin. "So fucking tight, so hot inside." Drew gasped when Lance clamped down harder around him, and he felt the need to come rushing back through his body. With a final push inside, he let himself go and closed his eyes, black and red sparking through him like fireworks.  
  
Lance moaned low and long at the overwhelming sensations: Drew's fingers biting into his hips, feeling so fucking full as Drew thrust into him, hitting his sweet spot, Nick's bite mark on his chest, his hand wrapped around Nick's dick, feeling it pulse and the feel of Nick's return kiss, all suction and biting. He was loving every moment of this, trying to keep it all for those lonely nights away from them. Then, he felt Drew stiffen and heard him make some of the sexiest noises ever as he came.  
  
Lance ground his dick against Nick, trying to get that bit more friction he needed. Almost there... There it was! He couldn't help himself and screamed as he came, shuddering as the multi-colored sparks danced in front of his eyes.  
  
Nick moaned as well, the warmth from Lance's orgasm splattering on his chest and stomach. Tightening his hand over Lance's he thrust up himself, trying to reach his own release. Biting his lip as he felt it start, he braced his feet on the bed and pushed up into their combined hands and through to brush against Lance's stomach. The tickle of the soft hair along the head of his dick set him off, and he exploded as well, warm heat covering him again, and mixing with his lover's. When the final pulse had landed on him, Nick sighed and dropped his head back to the pillow, taking a few heavy breaths and trying to cool off.  
  
Drew waited until Nick was through before starting to pull himself out. It was probably going to be a bit uncomfortable for Lance when he did so, but as much as he'd like to, he couldn't stay inside him. He could feel himself starting to soften and decided that now would be a good time. Loosening his grip on Lance's hip, he grasped his dick, holding the condom on and began to slide out. When he was free, he moved to the edge of the bed to stand and then to the bathroom. Dried cum=sticky and he knew Nick hated feeling it as well. Tossing the condom into the trash as he walked in the door, he then cleaned himself off at the sink. Drew then wet three more washcloths and returned to the bed and his lovers. He tossed one of the squares to Nick before gently cleaning Lance's ass and thighs off, the lube that he'd been a little too anxious with seemed to be everywhere.  
  
Nick was enjoying himself until the washcloth smacked him in the face. If he didn't need it, he'd throw it back at Drew. He did though, and Lance did as well, so being a considerate lover, he first wiped the sweat from Lance's face before swiping the cloth down both their bodies, getting rid of the evidence of their passions. When they were both clean, he pulled Lance down to rest on his chest and held him close.  
  
"Thank you baby. That was wonderful," he said, rubbing Lance lightly from shoulder to hip, and looking up into his face.  
  
Lance smiled shakily and closed his eyes, trying to relax. He was nervous, not knowing what to do. "Um, I'm glad I didn't suck too badly for y'all." The minute the words were out of his mouth, he turned a bright crimson. "Thank you both. You made things really special for me." Thoroughly embarrassed, he tried to hide his face against Nick's broad chest. "Sorry," he murmured, "I'm not very good at anything to do with dating. I never seem to say things the way they sound in my thoughts and I'm pretty much a huge geek." He squeezed his eyes closed even tighter, wishing he could just disappear.  
  
"Hey, it's okay, babe. You weren't bad at anything and you didn't suck at all." Nick spoke softly, continuing his soothing strokes and holding Lance tighter. "It was your first time, and that's overwhelming for anyone."  
  
"The people who really care about you won't care how you sound, baby, or whether your words come out right. They'll know how you feel and what's important to you by your actions," Drew stated, finishing up the clean up and throwing the washcloth over the side of the bed. He lay down beside Nick, propped on one elbow, and laced his fingers through Lance's. Smiling softly, he used his other hand to rub down Lance's back, also. "We love you, Lance. You're a very special man, and we'd be very happy if you'd agree to see us again, after tonight."  
  
Nick nodded, agreeing with his brother's words. "Yeah, and not just for the sex, great though it was. I think it would be great to just hang out with you, as just friends, if that's what you want." He stopped his hand for a minute and brought it around to cup Lance's cheek. When their eyes met, he whispered. "I really wasn't kidding when I told JC we were coming to watch movies. We even brought some with us, but we, uh, kinda got distracted from that when we heard the shower going."  
  
"We were hoping that the movies would come first, but we came prepared for the sex too." Drew's smile suddenly changed to a nervous look. "Um, Nick. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to mention the movies."  
  
Lance slowly opened his eyes, looking at Nick and Drew through his eyelashes. "Thank you," he said softly, a huge smile lighting up his face. "I'd really like to continue seeing you both again, get to know you better. I had a crush on you both for ages and tonight I think I just fell head over heels in love with the two of you. It's nice to be here with the both of you and relax, away from my crazy bandmates and having to pretend to be something I'm not, to have to be so careful to keep the public from knowing I'm gay. It would ruin our careers and I can't even begin to think of my family's reaction." He shivered trying not to picture his parents' reactions. "I wish I could bring you both home to meet my Mama," he sighed, "She'd love you both. She just wouldn't be able to deal with me being gay or meeting my lovers."  
  
He looked at lovers, puzzled. "Why wouldn't you mention the movies, Drew?" he stroked the back of Drew's hand with his thumb, his green eyes his confusion.  
  
Nick felt a huge grin break his face at Lance's words. "We'll take you home to our momma." His smile faltered a bit thinking of Lance's parents and wishing he could make them see how great Lance was, even though he is gay, but he quickly said. "I know it won't be the same as having your own accept you for who you are, but I'd like for you to meet her, anyway."  
  
At Lance's question, Drew blushed and tried to hide his head against the pillow. After a few seconds, just long enough for the worst of the heat to fade from his face, he raised back up and looked at Lance from under his lashes. "Um, Nick was taking to long in the bathroom and I got tired of waiting and a little bit bored and I really hoped that you'd want to be with us tonight, and," Drew paused, swallowing hard before rushing through his next words, "I kinda sorta switched out porn for a couple of the boring ones Nick picked."  
  
Lance nodded, smiling at them. "I'd love to meet your Mama," he said softly. "She's got to be an amazing woman to have raise two sons like you. Maybe someday, I'll be able to take you both home with me. At least to meet my sister. She's pretty awesome."  
  
His green eyes widened as he listened to Drew's confession and then he laughed, low and long. "You mean you actually had a plan to seduce me, Drew?" He winked at Nick as he continued. "It's a shame that I messed up your seduction by being wet and already naked. We'll just have to watch those movies sometime and you can show me what you had planned." His heart soared as he realized that Drew had moments of embarrassment and goofiness too. Lance leaned over and gently kissed Drew on the lips. "Thanks for caring enough to have a plan." He moved back toward Nick and kissed him as well. "Thank you for helping me to do what I wanted, not what I felt I should do. Thanks for making everything so fucking good tonight." Tugging Drew closer, he sighed happily.  
  
"We'll take you home with us, then. We'll have to compare our schedules and find out when we'll have some time off together, and I'll call her tomorrow and let her know we'll be bringing you with us as soon as we can manage it." Nick smiled at Lance, excited at the prospect of taking his new lover home to meet his mom, before shifting Lance over to lay between he and Drew. He put his palm on Lance's shoulder, feeling the heat there and sighed with relief. "Sorry, babe. Had to move and I figured you'd be more comfortable on the bed, anyway. But, yeah, I'd love to meet your sister, too. I mean, even though we can't meet the parents right now, I'd love to be able to ask her what you were like as a kid."  
  
Drew dropped his head again, feeling the heat from his blush rise back up. "Not really a plan to seduce. I just thought it would be a good ice-breaker. We didn't even know for sure you were gay, I mean, we'd heard rumors, but they hadn't been confirmed. I was nice and even brought some straight stuff, just in case our gaydar was wrong." Drew returned the kiss, and then rolled over onto his stomach, getting comfortable so he could put his arm over Lance. Cuddling him close, he whispered. "You don't have to thank us, babe. It was definitely our pleasure."  
  
Lance smiled as he let himself be moved into the middle. He was warm, sated and happy, cuddled between his boys, making plans to meet their mama and to introduce them to Stacy. The stories that she could tell them made him want to change his mind, but then he remembered all of the stories he'd told her boyfriends over the years and knew that she was due a little payback... "She'll love meeting you both, getting a chance to tell you all about the trouble I got myself into and other things only big sisters know and can blackmail you with..."  
  
He chuckled, thinking of what his reaction would have been to the porn. "That would have been a good ice breaker, once I stopped freaking out. Joey keeps trying to get me to watch with him, but there's waaaay too much boobs and the guys aren't really hot. He keeps telling me he'll triumph over my Baptist upbringing yet." Lance shook his head. "He's just watching the wrong stuff to interest me." Lance's eyes started to close as he stifled a yawn.  
  
Nick smiled softly and brushed Lance's hair back from his face. He couldn't believe that it had actually happened, excited yes, but there was still some disbelief that Lance had actually agreed to be with them. Sighing lightly, he turned more towards Lance and slid until he was right next to the other man's body.  
  
Drew giggled, covering his mouth with his hand when he realized it. "Um, yes, please. We'll have a porn night some other time, then. Right now, it's cuddle time. To me, holding your lover close after the sex is sometimes better than the sex itself."  
  
"Shh," Nick whispered against Lance's shoulder, and tightened his hold, as if afraid Lance would get away if he didn't.. "Sleep now, talk more later."  
  
Drew lay back on the pillow and closed his eyes, thinking over the things that had happened tonight. Hardly believing his luck, he remembered every detail he could from the evening, committing it to his memory. He could hear Lance and Nick's breathing slowing as they let sleep take them, their breaths washing over him and pulling him down as well. Sitting up, he looked down at them for a few moments before pulling the sheet up and across the three of them. Shifting back into his spot, he laced his fingers with Nick's across Lance's back and let his memories take him to dreamland.  
  
  



End file.
